SpiderMan
by spidey1010
Summary: 50 years after Spiderman ruled the city, Peter Parker has grown old and retired. Somehow, though, his Spidey DNA has been passed on to his grandson. Now Carl Parker must defeat the evils of the past and future to save NYC!
1. Prologue

Ok here is the story enjoy! (pls note that this story is like a prologue to  
the sequel which is why it is sooooo short!)  
  
Prologue  
  
50 years have passed since Spiderman crawled through NYC defeating crime in his prime. Now, the old and tired, Peter Parker has retired from the Super Hero business. But somehow, his spider DNA has been passed down through his daughter, to his grandson, and taken form again. Now Peter realizes that Carl Parker must take up after him and protect NYC again. But first he has to tell his grandson what is happening.... 


	2. New Beginnings

Chapter 1  
New Beginnings  
  
Carl Parker looked up at his grandfather, his mouth agape. "WHAT?" "You have Spider DNA running through your blood. You need to learn to harness them," Peter repeated for his dazed grandson. "But..." Carl began, but Peter held up his hand. "Follow me," he said. Carl did as he told and Peter led him to the barn (they lived on a farm). "Climb up to that loft," Peter ordered. Carl hurried up and looked down at his grandfather for more orders. "Now, hold out your palm and make them look like a longhorn's head...Good. Now stick your thumb out...Good..." Carl couldn't believe what he was doing. He must look like an idiot. "Now put your palm down a bit and that should..." But by then a web had shot across the barn and latched onto the other wall. "OK, good. Jump and swing." Peter ordered once more. Carl looked at him as if he were crazy. Peter just stared him down. Finally Carl jumped and swung. It had worked! Peter smiled. A new hero had been born.  
  
5 years later, Carl turned 18 and went off to college at NYU. He never forgot the line his grandfather told him over and over. 'With great power, comes great responsibility.' Now Carl needed to decide if he should take up Spiderman or not...Bang! Carl fell flat to the ground. Someone had bumped him into a pole. He turned and looked up to see a dorky looking guy standing over him. "Oh god! Sorry man!" The guy held out a hand and Carl took it. "Hey! My name is Alan Broodman!" he said. "Hi, I'm Carl Parker," Carl responded. "WOW!" Alan exclaimed, "first day on campus! I'm revved for Science class!" "Um, which one?" Carl asked him. "All of them!" he told Carl. What a weirdo, Carl thought, but he was nice and was the first person to even bother to introduce themselves. When Carl got to his classroom, he said goodbye to Alan and walked in. Little did he know that Alan would be more trouble than he's worth.  
  
Alan Broodman walked through the doors of his apartment. What a bad day! No one bother saying hello besides that guy Carl. Everyone was too busy laughing at him. Damn, he hated them! There had to be someway that he could be cool! THERE HAD TO BE!!!! Maybe he could invent something...Yes! That was it! If he made something useful, the girls would be swarming on him and the guys would be jealous! But what could he invent? OF COURSE!! That guy back about 56 years ago...Dr. Otto Octavius or Doc Ock! He had those arms! But he had made miscalculations on them...Alan could correct those and be the coolest guy on campus. He worked hard into the night for a few weeks, but finally he had them! His Ock Arms would be a breakthrough and he would be popular. Nobody would laugh at him now... 


	3. Enter SpiderMan

Chapter 3  
Enter SpiderMan  
  
Carl sat in a diner in Manhattan called Stardust Cafe. He had just got out of school to eat lunch. He never imagined how tough college was! When he finished eating, he hurried back to class. His mouth dropped open when he got inside the campus. Everyone has running around screaming his or her heads off. He grabbed a girl who was running by him and asked, "What the hell is happening here?" "Some loser called Alan Broodman invented something called Ock Arms and everyone was teasing him. Then he got angry and threw Josh Getta through the wall with one of the arms!! Now he's running around throwing people everywhere. You should run!!" He let go of her and cursed under his breath. THAT DAMN IDIOT ALAN BROODMAN! His mind screamed. He couldn't use his powers without proper coverage of his face and body. Then he had an idea. As he ran for his dorm, he thought about what his grandfather had given him as a secret going away present: The Spiderman suit!!  
  
Alan laughed as he threw another kid at a wall. He hoped they were learning their lessons for laughing at him. He didn't care if he hurt, or even killed some of these people, it was their fault they hurt him anyway! Now they would pay! He turned around to walk the other direction, but some sticky web stuff got in his eyes. "What the..." Alan began to say, but a yell in the air answered his question before he could even finish it. "IT'S SPIDERMAN!!!!!!!!" No, Alan's mind began to think over and over and over. It couldn't be! He retired years ago! But when he got the gunk out of his eyes, he saw the one-and-only (or so he thought) Spiderman! "Hey Alan...or should I say Octopus, what's up?" With that, and a hard kick to the nose, Alan was finished here. He started to run, and didn't realize until too late, that he had just killed three people running out of the campus. As he escaped the campus, SpiderMan stared at all of the dead lying on the ground. Later, when the ambulances arrived Carl found out (of course he didn't have his costume on now) that five others, including Josh Getta, were also dead. That was the last straw. Evil could not run around NYC without something opposing it. Right then and there, Carl decided that that person was SpiderMan! 


	4. Midnight Fight

Hey everyone! Hope u are enjoying the story i do not kno if i have to do this but here it is Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the Spiderman world besides characters and places i create There ok enjoy the chapter!  
  
Chapter 3  
Midnight Fight  
  
Carl hurriedly put on his mask and hopped out of his window, trying not to wake his roommate. Hey carefully swung over to a tall building, next to another tall building. "OK...Here we go!" He shot out the web and swung building to building to building...etc. Then he started climbing up all of the walls he could find. Before he even knew an hour had passed, then another and another and another. Soon it was midnight. Carl jumped across another building and then saw something big heading toward him. It was Alan!! "Spiderman!!!! I'LL KILL YOU!!!!!!" Ock jumped towards SpiderMan and all six of his fists banged against his body. It felt as if bullets were being driven through him by hand. "Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" he screamed and pushed Ock away. "You'll die! I promise you that!" Ock yelled at Spidey, who had just dodged an arm swinging at him. CRASH! BOOM! Ock had just ripped a billboard off a platform and was running towards Spidey with it! "JEEZ!" SpiderMan screamed as the billboard ripped through his flesh. He couldn't get up...this was it...he failed on his first day...DING DON! DING DONG! A clock somewhere just rang. It took a few Dings and Dongs, but SpiderMan got back up and hurtled forward, knocking Ock off the top of the building. Down and down, Octopus fell, till he landed on top off a car. Spidey shot his web across the street to another building and swung a few feet, then dropped onto Ock, still lying on the car. With a scream of pain, Alan was unconscious. Carl quickly gather up his body (after pulling the arms off his back) and carried him to the hospital. The nurse who was taking him to the doctor's room turned to look at Carl. "Spiderman...you're hurt...do you need to come to the doctor's too?" She looked down at Alan for a moment and when she looked up two seconds later, SpiderMan was gone. The nurse shook her head, sighed, and wheeled the patient off to the doctor. 


	5. Mind Control

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of the SpiderMan universe unless it is one of my personal creations Sigh ok well here is a little peek into this chapter and the future ones. In this story SpiderMan has one enemy only but in the sequel im gonna make, he'll have three main ones and he will get some help from unlikely forces in this chapter ill probably write about Ock's plan and his machine that will carry it out enjoy R&R  
  
Chapter 4  
Mind Control  
  
Alan was supposed to get out of the hospital a week later and the police came right up to the doors to meet him there. But then a nurse came to the door and said, "He's gone." And with that an insane search/chase began. Alan kept running and hiding and the police kept right on his tail. Finally, Alan found refuge in an abandon warehouse. This is where his plan began. He had thought about it the whole time he was in the hospital. He would create a machine that could control people's minds and when he was done with them, he could destroy their minds all together!! And it was a good thing he had spare arms at his old apartment. The police had been so busy chasing him they didn't bother to search his home. He snuck into it under disguise and got away with the arms. Now he used them to help him build his Ultimate Machine that he titled Mind ZX. The first step of his plan...get SpiderMan!  
  
Spidey was swinging through the streets on morning to try and find Ock, when he stopped to buy a newspaper. He couldn't believe what he saw on the cover page. A giant picture of him! Then he realized it must be an old one of Peter because it was while he was in the air, and only Peter shot those pics. But the words above it surprised him the most: SPIDER MENACE RETURNS TO THE STREETS!! How could The Daily Bugle write that! Then he remembered that they did it to Peter too. He didn't end up buying a newspaper after all.  
  
SpiderMan opened his eyes. He was in a dark warehouse. What happened? He thought. "Ah, you have woken!" a familiar voice said. "Ock!" Spidey called out. "Yes, it is I. Do you see that machine you are sitting in? It looks like a chair doesn't it?" SpiderMan looked it over. It did look like a chair! It was like a chair until it got to the head area. There was a round, purple ball against the back of his head and then a long, what looked like a light extended from the top. Kind of like those things dentists hold over you to see your mouth, Spidey thought randomly. "Now Spidey...ENJOY THE RIDE!!" Ock laughed manically. After what seemed like a lifetime of just staring at the light, Spidey felt as though his just woke up. "SPIDERMAN!" Ock called from his unseen hiding place, "bring me this list of people. They are all located at NYU. Are you ready for your mission?" "Yes..."Spidey began to say to Ock, "master." 


	6. Death Comes a' Knockin

Ok Disclaimer: i do not own any part of the Spiderman universe except for creations i have made Ok well here is the next chapter!  
  
Chapter 5  
Death Comes a' Knockin  
  
After an hour Spiderman had collected all of the victims of Ock's list. It was everyone in the room where he had first shown his Ock Arms. Alan smiled. Soon all of them would be dead, and that would be their fault. SpiderMan carefully inserted the first victim (Professor Qulasmin) into the Mind ZX. "Alan Broodman!! You little bastard! You are controlling someone else to do your dirty work! What a world I live in!" Qulasmin exclaimed. "Don't worry Professor. You won't be living in this world any longer! Activate ZX Spidey Slave! Muhuhahahahahahaha!!" The machine started to light up. The purple sphere on the headrest of the seat twirled and whistled confirming that it was working properly. The light stem coming from the machine lit up the entire warehouse. Everyone in there (not Spidey or Ock of course) screamed in fright. When the light died down, Qulasmin was still in the chair, but he was dead. Right then SpiderMan woke up. WHAT THE HELL WAS HE DOING? He shook his head to get the remains of the mind control (bleary eyes) out of him. Ock didn't realize this yet. "Spidey Slave! Bring Kathryn Johnson to the cutting board please!" "No," Carl simply replied. "WHAT??!!" Ock screamed in angst. "NO," Spidey repeated, more firmly this time. With Ock in his fury, SpiderMan took this as his advantage. Quickly he jumped up and knocked Ock in the head. As he struggled to move, Spidey got all of the students out of the web that was holding them, and set them free. Ock finally used his arms to push himself up and leapt towards SpiderMan. "DIE!!!!!!!!" Alan yelled. All of his arms missed except for one. It ripped Spidey's mask off. "Carl????" Alan said, his mouth hanging open in disbelief. "Why?" he asked. Carl shook his head. "You're going mad, Alan. Please you must stop!" Alan looked down at his feet. Carl smiled. Good, and without having Death coming to his door and asking for Alan's body. BANG!! Carl looked up. Alan had hit him with a pipe! "Alan...Alan, I gave you a chance...BUT YOU THREW IT AWAY!!!!!!!" Carl shot all the web he could muster into Ock's face. Carl ran to Mind ZX and ripped the wires out. The purple sphere turned red and a voice said, "MELTDOWN! MELTDOWN!" Looks like Death is coming a' knocking anyway Ock Carl thought. 


	7. The Rise of SpiderMan

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in the Spiderman universe, unless I have have created it.  
  
Ok well next chapter (o and if u review this story, the reason i havent thanked anyone or anything is cause i have written this in a day)  
  
Chapter 6  
The Rise of SpiderMan  
  
Outside, Carl saw that the warehouse was right on the bay, and as it exploded into flame, he realized if Alan survived that, he would surely drown...He could not save him now. But he had saved all of those students back there, so maybe God will forgive him...Carl turned and walked away from the flames and hurriedly swung away, so no one could see his face.  
  
"Carl! I heard what you did!" Peter called though the phone, to Carl at the other end. Carl smiled. "Yeah. I don't know how you did this all those years!" They had a long conversation about Doc Ock and the new Octopus in town.  
  
Carl was just hanging around on the side of the Empire State Building one Saturday morning and all was quiet. Then he heard sirens. Spidey swung from his building down to the streets and saw a police chase in action. He jumped in the middle of the street blocking all the traffic. "Don't worry boys!" he called. "I'll take care of this!" With that Spidey jumped into action, swinging after the pursued car. The Chief Policeman Mannyings threw his hat to the ground and screamed at the top of his lungs, "DAMN YOU SPIDERMAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Ok read the epilogue now 


	8. Epilogue

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in the Spiderman universe, unless I have have created it.  
  
Epilogue  
  
I am the sole protector of this city. I must use my powers for good, not evil. Who am I? I'm SpiderMan  
  
With great power, comes great responsibility 


End file.
